


Desire and Punishment

by JoleenQ



Series: Ignis Hell [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Literal Happy Ending, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleenQ/pseuds/JoleenQ
Summary: You anticipate another night alone after your longtime boyfriend is stuck working late, again. Ignis, however, has other ideas...





	Desire and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that sort of jumped out of my brain, honestly I'm not even sure what inspired this other than a sudden curious desire to find out exactly what Ignis would be like in the bedroom.
> 
> Enjoy!

The click of the bedroom door closing behind you was loud in the otherwise empty apartment, emphasizing the loneliness of the late hour. Neon green numbers announce the arrival of the new day flashing 12:00, midnight. A soft sigh rises from your lips, “Another long day at work, huh? Guess I won’t be seeing you tonight either…” You had just finished changing into a cotton tank top and short, your preferred sleepwear, when a smooth and cool piece of fabric settled over your eyes. Your hands flew up to the blindfold before you heard a chuckle from behind, his hands gently grabbing your wrists to pull your hands away from the fabric.

“Relax Dear, it’s me.” His accented voice was low, desire obvious in both tone and pitch as his lips brushed the shell of your ear. Leaning back into his chest, you couldn’t help but smile happily. “Didn’t think I would see you tonight…aren't you tired?” One of his hands rested on your shoulder, the other slid down to rest lightly on your waist as he softly kissed your neck.

How a simple tutting sound could be erotic, you had no idea, but it was. The quiet sound sent a sliver of heat through your body, accompanied by the catch of your breath in your throat. “My dear I am perfectly wide awake, and more than eager for a long night…if you are willing?” You couldn’t help but smile, the blindfold made very clear what sort of ‘long night’ he was thinking of. Instead of a simple yes, you tilted your head back, turning your face until your lips lightly touched his jaw.

“You remember the safe word…right?” Words uttered in barely more than a whisper, you felt the muscles in his jaw move as he smiled. Strong hands left your body, returning to lift you at the waist and deposit you on the bed. “I could never forget. Although…” There was a dip in the bed as he sat down, one hand still resting lightly on your waist as he cleared his throat, “We recently discussed a few ideas…would you be averse to trying any of them?” The question, even delivered in the conversational and mild tone it was, also held a note of seriousness and curiosity. Several recent conversations mostly late night pillow talk flickered through your mind, drawing an even wider smile from you in anticipation.

“Iggy, I’m all for it.” Shifting slightly, you turned your head in the direction of his voice as you forestalled his next question, “As for which one…surprise me.” Unobserved, your lover's eyes widened in surprise before a slow grin spread across his face. He gently pulled you so you were sitting, instructing you to get undressed before you felt his weight leave the bed.

Blindfolded, you were intensely aware of his eyes on you as you wordlessly began to strip. Your hands fumbled slightly with the hem of your shirt, the lack of being able to see more of a detriment than you had expected it to be. In quick order, your shorts and panties joined your shirt in being dropped off the side of the bed. Ignis could move as quietly as a shadow when he wanted to, the sudden appearance of his hand on your shoulder making you jump slightly before he quietly shushed you and guided you so you were laying on your back. One hand circled your wrists pulling them so your arms were over your head as a finger from his other hand rested on your lips, an indication that he wished you to be silent for now.

Soft cotton ties circled your wrists, pulling them together before they were bound tightly to one of the wooden slats of the sturdy oak headboard. Once again the bed beside you dipped as he sat down, one of his hands beginning to explore your torso, slowly tracing the shape of your neck and collarbone. A quiet hum of approval from above told you he was certainly enjoying the view.

“Now Kitten, not a sound…show me how good you can be.” It took just a moment before he began testing your self-control, fingers circling maddeningly close to your nipples without touching them before sliding further down your torso. Small breasts were more sensitive some say and you definitely proved that belief, as even the gentlest of touches sent tingles through you. What felt like hours passed, though it was more likely just a few minutes, you biting your lip as he continued to lightly caress you…all while carefully avoiding touching any of your hotspots.

Eventually, you couldn’t hold back anymore, a soft and desperate whimper issued from your lips as you arched your back into his touch. Instantly, his hand left your body, only to return by pinching your nipple hard enough to earn a cry from you. “Really, Kitten. You cannot behave yourself for more than a single minute?” Though his voice was stern, you knew he was just teasing. “Now, let’s try that again. I do hope I don’t need to remind you to behave this time.” Again those magic hands of his returned to your body, gently teasing and touching without offering any time to rest or catch your breath. As he continued it became more and more difficult for you to hold in your cries, and restrain yourself from begging him for more. Your body, however, moved seemingly with a mind of its own…twisting and writhing beneath his touch.

A soft chuckle drew your attention as he leaned down, lips touching your jaw as he murmured, “Two minutes, Kitten. Truly, you seem incapable of showing any restraint today.” Once again, his hands abandoned your body, leaving blossoms of heat behind where he had so recently been touching. A true expert he was perhaps the only partner you’d had that was able to arouse you, even bring you to orgasm, with just his hands.  A few moments later you heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor at the foot of the bed. Minutes passed in silence before quiet footsteps announced Ignis’ re-entry to the bedroom. They stopped just short of the side of the bed, a soft inhalation of breath telling you exactly where he was standing. You also swore you heard him set something down, the light clatter telling you it was more solid than the clothes that you and he had removed earlier.

“You have no idea…how perfect you look right now.” Had you ever heard his voice so low, or so rough? You could almost imagine those green eyes hooded with lust, that sly smirk of his that never failed to make your heart skip a beat. His voice interrupted your train of thought, “Before I continue, are you certain Kitten? Are you okay if I continue?” The gentle note of concern made you smile as you nodded, mindful of his instruction to not make a sound. “Tell me you are, I need to hear it.”

“Yes, Ignis. I’m okay…” You had hardly breathed the words out before you felt his hands on you again, helping you roll onto your stomach before pulling you onto your knees. With your wrists tied together, and tied to the headboard he kept you stretched in such a way that your shoulders and chest were still in contact with the mattress. One hand, now clad in his familiar leather glove, ran lightly over your back towards your ass as he circled around to stand behind you. A moment of silence followed, your breath sticking in your throat as you waited for-CRACK

A startled cry passed your lips, followed by a rush of heat that ripped through your body from the point where his hand had made contact with a sharp slap. Resting on the spot he had struck, his hand massaged the reddened flesh as a quiet hum rose from him, “I’ll forgive the first cry Kitten, try not to do it again.” Another moment of silence, followed by a similar stinging slap to the other ass cheek. A third strike, landing on the same spot of the first, made you groan quietly into the bed before you bit your lip. Another hum, tinged with amusement this time, came from Ignis as he once again walked up the side of the bed. You heard a quiet scraping sound as he picked up…something…from the nightstand. As he walked his way back around to stand behind you, you felt something thin and solid trail down your spine. “This is your first time with a crop, Kitten…would you prefer to see? I can remove your blindfold if you wish.”

You couldn’t help but sigh quietly, “That’s not what we discussed though. I did say I liked the idea of a blindfold, didn’t I?” One of his hands gently massaged your ass as he chuckled, “That was then, this is now. I would rather be completely certain.” You couldn’t help but smile, a simple nod telling him it was alright to continue.

“As you wish. Now, remember your safe word Kitten. Otherwise not a sound, yes?” His voice was quiet, and slightly stern, as he removed the crop from where it had rested against your back. Before you had a chance to think, you heard a swooshing sound followed by the sharp crack as it made contact. It certainly stung, but that was what you had expected. What you hadn’t expected, was that it would feel quite that…amazing…a sudden rush of arousal taking you completely by surprise and leaving your pussy soaking as you bit down on the sheet to stay silent. Switching from one ass cheek to the other, he lightly landed hit after hit. Each strike stung a bit more than the last as it landed on already sensitive skin taking you higher, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. With each strike he breathed out his praise of you, telling you how well you were doing as you bit down harder and harder on the sheets to remain silent.

You were getting close, so very close, when he suddenly stopped what he was doing. Your brow furrowed in confusion, you turned your head slightly to question when he spoke, “You’re doing so well Kitten.” His voice was moving above you, coming closer to your head as that crop once again trailed along your back before leaving it to be set lightly back on the nightstand. Another sound took its place, once so familiar it had you licking your lips eagerly. A moment later his pants and belt hit the floor, one of his hands coming to rest on your shoulder as you smiled.

The moment stretched on in silence before he gripped your shoulder with a sigh. “Come now Kitten, I’m not a mind reader. You need to tell me what you want.” Of course, this led to you pouting playfully up at him, “That’s not fair…you never said I could talk!”

“Well, now you can. So talk, Kitten.” Unbeknownst to you, he was smiling as he scolded you sternly. He could hear from your voice just how close you were and this playfulness of yours was adorable, which only added to his own arousal. Giggling quietly, you turned your head a little further so your face was completely exposed to him, “You know what I want Iggy, I want _you_. I want your cock in my mouth, I want to taste you, to feel you…I want to hear you groan as I suck you until you cum.” His fingers tightened on your shoulder as you spoke, digging in so tightly that you were certain it would leave bruises before he suddenly let go. One finger came up under your chin, tilting your face to the right angle as you felt the tip of his cock on your lips.

Opening your lips you extended your tongue and licked the tip of his cock, moaning softly at the salty taste of his precum. You tilted your head forward a bit, taking him into your mouth as you began swirling your tongue around the tip. Taking a step forward so he was right against the side of the bed, his fingers twined into your hair. Moving slowly, your lips slid up and down his shaft as your tongue followed the veins and lines of him eagerly. His hand was tight in your hair as his hips started moving, thrusting himself further into your mouth with each pass. Ignis was normally a rather silent lover, preferring to channel his arousal into words of praise rather than groans and moans…so hearing him groaning quietly sent a further rush through you.

His hand tightened further in your hair, pulling you back as he took a step back himself. His voice was breathless and rough as he shook his head, “Though I admire your…eagerness and _technique_ , I’ll not see this evening end so soon.” As he spoke, his hand left your hair to trail down your body and slide between your legs, a knowing chuckle from Ignis as you suddenly bit your lip to stop from crying out.

“It’s alright, the time for silence is done, and you do know how much I enjoy making you scream my name.” How was it a few simple words could do so much? Or was it just the fact that they coincided with his fingers sliding carefully over your clit, while he inserted the index and middle fingers of the other hand. “My my…you’re absolutely soaked, Kitten…” Ignis’ voice was a low purr his eyes carefully observing your reaction as he curled his fingers inside you, hitting perfectly that patch of flesh inside you. Instantly you cried out, a high pitched wail ripping free of your throat as your muscles clamped down on him and a rush of fluid drenched his fingers and ran down your trembling thighs.

His hands slid up your body to your waist as you rested your forehead on the bed, panting softly as you came down from your high. Ignis’ voice seemed to come from a distance as he instructed you to turn over, using his hands on your waist to guide you onto your back. His body slid over yours as he settled above you, taking a moment to kiss you deeply before pulling back to make certain he was lined up with your still quivering slit. A moment of hesitation then a sudden lunge as he sunk in to the hilt, his pelvis coming to rest against yours as a ragged cry echoed around the room.

Moving slowly at first, he continued to shift his angle while watching your expression and noting the sounds you made. Once he found the angle that produced the strongest reaction from you, he picked up the pace. Your moans mixed with the sound of sweat-slicked bodies connecting and Ignis’ constant stream of praise. His voice stuttered when your muscles tightened around him, your voice rising to a crescendo as he slid one hand between your bodies to press his fingers to your clit. Rubbing tight circles over the sensitive nub, he continued to thrust through the tightness as your back arched.

“I-Ignis! Oh….Astrals…I’m…I’m… CUMMING!” The last word tore from your throat as a scream, your orgasm hitting you like a brick wall. Your head tossed from side to side as your toes curled and your muscles clamped down on him. As Ignis continued to thrust, his rhythm stuttering, his teeth sunk into your skin where your neck and shoulder met causing you to raggedly moan again. He thrust one last time, a strangled grunt rising from him before you felt his muscles tighten up followed by a low groan as he released himself. The two of you lay there for a few moments, panting softly as you both came down from your respective orgasms.

After a few minutes, Ignis propped himself up on his elbow and lifted the blindfold from you. Opening your eyes finally, you were able to see the face of your lover. Cheeks flushed, green eyes slightly glazed, and a lazy smile curving his lips as his hand gently smoothed the sweat-soaked hair away from your face. “Hey, Iggy…mind untying me now?” your voice was slightly hoarse, and he chuckled as he reached up and undid the cotton ties from around your wrists. His fingers lightly ran over your wrists, his eyes carefully watching you face as he checked to make certain there was no lingering soreness.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” a soft kiss pressed to each wrist before he released your wrists and sat up, still carefully studying your face. Laughing softly, you couldn’t help but smile up at him, “A little sore and tired. But wow…that was…”Your voice trailed off at the frown that curved his lips.

Pushing yourself up, you leaned in and kissed him softly before continuing, “That was amazing. Though…I’m guessing that wasn’t the first time you’ve done this?” One of his eyebrows raised before he shrugged, “I won’t deny that, though the experience worked to your benefit I believe. Now, we should get cleaned up.” Taking your hand and helping you stand, he slipped an arm around you and pulled you towards the bathroom for a shower.

“Hey, Ignis...have you ever been tied up?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and please let me know any suggestions for improvement or requests you have in the comments below!
> 
> If you do leave a request, please check my other work titled "My Little Library" as that is where I will be keeping track of, and posting, the majority of the requests that come in.


End file.
